Fairy Traveler
by StealthNeko
Summary: A young man who traveled through time winds up in Fairy Tail, but not the Fairy Tail he left behind. When he joins this 'New' Fairy Tail what will happen? Cana had been having a bad day. When she bumps into this mage, who knows what will happen? CanaxOC
1. Prolouge

"So you've never tried this before, but you're sure this is safe? Somehow I don't believe that." A young man dressed in black pants a white shirt and a rather odd locking cloak told the woman outside of the magic circle. Why he had volunteered for this little experiment he would never figure out.

"Relax, you're a Fairy Tail wizard aren't you? Besides, you belong there anyway. All I'm doing is sending you back to the time that you belong to. It can't be that bad." Ultear smiled as if she were playing a practical joke with the boy. He stood in a very complex magical array, almost like the one used in the Etherion Cannon. "Even if the me of the future can't do it right, I can. I've perfected the spell. You may be slightly nauseous afterward, but that is about it. Are you ready?"

The boy nodded slightly, his crimson eyes looking at Ultear with hope. "Anything that takes me away from this place. I've stayed in this future far too long." Then a light enveloped his vision and he was sent back to the time and place he truly belonged in; Fairy Tail's true peak after the Grand Magic Games. Two years after to be exact.

Appearing outside the guild hall, he finally felt at home again, at least until he noticed something was off. This wasn't the right Fairy Tail, far from it. The building was much too big, and it wasn't on its usual hill in the middle of a forested area. No, it was in the middle of town and looked like a hotel from the outside; a hotel in the shape of a castle. There were way too many people as well, mostly people he didn't recognize and it… interested him. Seeing as his guild mark had faded due to the time travel, he did the most logical thing. He decided to join this new Fairy Tail.


	2. Rum and Confusion of Reality

Cana was by far having the worst day ever. The guild hall ran out of booze miraculously and it wasn't even time for lunch. Gildarts just came and went, and that didn't exactly make her feel any better. Oh, and S-Rank exams were two months from now. "I can't take it anymore! I need some booze, now!" She yelled while scratching her head. Her mood didn't improve when she jumped off the table she was sitting on and bumped into a man, a newbie by the looks of him. But the way he was dressed…

"Laxus?" She asked innocently.

"Excuse me? My name's Lance. I don't even look like Laxus. In case you haven't noticed my hair is orange, not blonde." Lance kept walking and began a conversation with the master, who seemed like he was expecting him. They laughed like old friends and Lance was stamped.

Needless to say, it irritated Cana. How rude could a man be and not even apologize for bumping into her? He didn't even bring some booze for her!

"Still, that situation, such a powerful magic…" Makarov said as he scratched his beard. "I wonder exactly how it works. Do you realize all of the debt we could get rid of if we could just go back and fix everything?"

Lance laughed again, remembering all the lectures he gave about property damage. Especially to Natsu. "Anyway, thanks for not calling me a lunatic. You have no idea how hard it is to break out of insane asylums. Breaking out is more taxing on your sanity than being in one."

"Nonsense, I'm sure you could've handled it. Now, as I'm sure things are different where you come from, I think I'll assign you a guide. Maybe Levy or Wendy seeing as they have nothing to-"

"I'll show him around! And get some booze while I'm at it!" Cana interjected while putting Lance in a headlock. "It's the least I can do for the kindness he showed me earlier." At the word kindness, Cana tightened the hold.

"Can't… breathe…" Lance choked out before Cana let go and dragged him out of the guild hall.

"Come on, let's go! Booze, booze!" She sang as they made a right toward the town market.

* * *

"This is the part where you tell me, 'Oh! I have no money so pay for all my booze, please?' right? Well I've got no money."

Lance chuckled when Cana slumped her shoulders, her attempt at trying to make him suffer financially having failed.

Cana sighed as she told him, "You bump into me, overly rude and now you can't even afford some booze. It's as if the world wants me to be… sober." She shuddered at the thought, only choosing to be sober when an event was happening.

"Your problem is that you are obsessed with drinking. How your liver hasn't given out on you yet… Well, not even Porlyusica can figure that out." Lance laughed as he turned into a side street as Cana chased him angrily. Eventually, Cana slowed down and Lance stopped to turn.

Breathing heavily he asked her, "Your anger gone yet?"  
When she nodded, Lance decided to be nice and use the last bit of money he had managed to save and get her a bottle of beer. When they reached the shop, it turned out he could buy a whole barrel.

"Wow, the prices really deflated around here." Lance mentioned as she picked up the barrel and took a few sips.

"Ah it's so good! It's almost as if…" Cana was about to say something but was astonished when Lance interjected.

"Rum, with a little extra sweetener, aged a few years in cedar wood barrels and made with raw sugarcane juice with a little molasses mixed in." The young mage stated this as if he were a database lacrima. When she looked at him with an awe-filled face, he blushed slightly.

"It was your favorite, in my time. You used to make me buy it for you all the time. I figured your taste buds haven't changed over the years and looks like I was right."

"Wait, all the time?"

"Yup."

"For how long? I mean it's kind of expensive."

"You would make me go on jobs with you all the time so I could afford it."

"Really now?"

"Well I was the newbie, so during training and missions, which you were forced to supervise, we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Cana asked with a slightly mischievous look when she noticed the embarrassed look on Lance's face.

"W-well… If I bought your favorite rum…" She walked closer to him, staring up at him with those eyes that wanted to know just what went on his head. "You… you would… go out with me."

Then the world faded to white.

* * *

Lance awoke in his old room. Was that a dream or did that really happen? Traveling through time… Was that really possible? He needed to stop borrowing sci-fi books from Levy and reading them late at night. When the young mage tried to get up, he was held down by an invisible force. Borderline panicking, Lars threw the sheets off of him to discover…

Cana?


	3. Awkward Moments and Card Games

**A/N: I"M AM SO VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY. School and blocks and a play totally took up all my time. But now I'm back. ROLL THE CLIP STEVEN.**

* * *

Yup that was definitely Cana. Her clothes were on, and that's always a good sign, especially here. What if he messed up the timeline, if that's how it even worked? And how did he even get here? And what time period was he in, or did he never really leave at all? A glance at the window confirmed he didn't go anywhere from his last travel; the huge Fairy Tail building was still there in all of its glory. Then what the heck was she doing here? And why was she grabbing his waist with an iron grip?

"More… booze…" Cana muttered in her sleep.

She was rather warm, but she didn't care. Dreams of an endless rum fountain could do that to the card mage. She squeezed tighter on her rather warm barrel of rum and went to take a sip, when she noticed it was solid. She woke up instantly and found that she was squeezing Lance who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Um… Good morning, Cana-sama…" Lance said as he was begging for his life.

Cana giggled as she noticed the rather large bump on his head. Lance was saying something she didn't quite catch before a keg fell on his head, knocking him out instantly. She had taken him back to the guild hall where Makarov had given her directions to Lance's flat. She took a few 'detours' to get booze and by the time she found the place, the card mage was drunk out of her mind. So she had decided to fall asleep here.

Then she noticed what exactly she was doing. The embarrassment of the situation of caused her to do the most common thing in these situations. She took her cards out of her pocket, zapped him, and ran out before he could come to his senses.

Lance woke up 15 minutes later, feeling rather charred as if someone decided to cook him a bit while he was unconscious.

"Ugh… Hate lightning…" Lance muttered.

Getting up and taking off the charred clothes and discarding them, he got himself something casual to wear: A simple black button down with the pants that go along with it. Checking the mirror, he noticed his hair looked a bit too much like Leo's for his comfort zone. Messing with it until it took it's relatively hedgehog-esque look, he walked toward the guild hall, remarking on things that hadn't happened yet: That lacrima store that he and Lars, Laxus' son, used to go to so that Lars could eat some more lacrima for his magic. The bigger cake shop that he and Lia used to go to was also gone. Even though the places that were there were actually exciting, he missed his friends, his team, more than the excitement of seeing Fairy Tail in its first big boom.

Walking into the guild hall a little downtrodden, his surprise to see that the guild hall was packed with people even at this time in the morning. They were all crowded around a certain table, so Lance (being interested for once in the affairs of others), walked over to see Cana sitting on one side of the table and Macao on the other, both of them holding cards and staring them down like it was the most important thing in the world to them.

Seeing Levy and Gajeel in the crowd he walked up to them. "What are they doing?" Noticing Gajeel about to be overly rude and say 'playing cards', Lance rephrased his question. "What exactly are they betting on this time?"

Levy looked up at the mage and smiled, elbowing Gajeel lightly when he grumbled. "Apparently, no one knows what happened to Cana last night and she isn't spilling. So naturally Macao challenged her to cards. If he wins, we get the details. If he loses…" Levy trailed off as Cana chimed in.

"He has to buy the entire guild alcohol for an entire year!" Cana declared triumphantly, putting her hand down to reveal the best possible in this game: All four aces and the Joker. Macao slumped in defeat as everyone cheered about the free booze. Lance chuckled to himself, realizing how dumb it was to play a CARD game against Cana, of all people.

Truth be told, he would let her relish in her victory now, but if she ever tried to mess with him… A single word rung out in his mind as he went to collect a small part of Macao's "generosity."

_Leverage._


End file.
